Philippa Eilhart (The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings)
Philippa Eilhart is a sorceress and one of the major characters in book series of Witcher, one of the main antagonists of the game Witcher 2: the Assassins of Kings and a villainous supporting character in Witcher 3: The Wild Hunt. ''WITCHER 2: THE ASSASSINS OF KINGS'' She made a plot against Demavend in order to create an independent country with her puppet ruler, Saskia. She helped Saskia in a rebellion in order to create her independent country. Depending on player's choice she can succeed or not. She puts a curse on her puppet ruler or would be ruler in order to control her and use her power of changing into a dragon. She is captured by her king Radovid the Stern for conspiracy, treachery and regicide. The king orders to blind her and put her in dungeon. She asks Geralt of Rivia to free her in order to gain her help in curing Saskia from her curse. Depending on player's choice she can be helped or left to rot in her cell. If she has helped, she escapes. The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt Philippa reappeared, having survived Loc Muinne, she fled to a hideout in southern Redania. In the quest Return to Crookback Bog, Geralt found a doll with obvious signs of black magic performed by the crones used to control the person this doll represents. The feathers on this doll immediately reminded Geralt of Philippa, but there was no definitive proof that the doll in fact represented her. She contacted Margarita Laux-Antille, explaining her plan to regrow her eyes by cultivating tissues on precious stones, just as Vilgefortz did, and to revive the Lodge. Then she went to Novigrad to seek help from her former lover, the sorcerer Arthur de Vleester. Having humiliated him in the past, de Vleester convinced her she'd be safer in her owl form, and then attached a dimeritium band around her ankle. Following de Vleester's execution during the witch hunts, Philippa fell into the possession of Zoltan Chivay, who affectionately named her Poppy. He later lost her to Sigismund Dijkstra, who made the mistake of removing her dimeritium band, and she returned to human form and attacked. Only Geralt's intervention put an end to her rampage. Philippa was then recruited to help stop the Wild Hunt in exchange for amnesty from Emperor Emhyr var Emreis. After Margarita was rescued from Oxenfurt, she and Philippa met with Ciri to offer her equal partnership in the Lodge, to which she declined. If Geralt choose to participate in the conspiracy to assassinate Radovid, Philippa spied on the meeting in her owl form. Subsequently, she changed to human form and spoke with Geralt when he left the meeting, telling him that Radovid won't take his word that he had her captive and provided him Vizimir's ring to legitimize his story. Following the deaths of Radovid's escort by Geralt and the Temerians, Radovid banged on a nearby door, only to find Philippa waiting for him. She blinded him with magic dust as payback for taking her own eyes before stabbing him in the heart. Philippa later assisted Geralt in seeking out the Sunstone to help in their plan to lure out the Wild Hunt. While searching through the Skellige caves, Philippa discussed with Geralt his overprotective attitude towards Ciri, stating that the Lodge were not a pack of wolves he could scare away with his sword, to which the witcher insisted that he could because they were. Once they found the Sunstone, Geralt assumed that she would take the artifact for herself, but Philippa insisted that that was not the case. She then revealed her intentions: to take Yennefer's place at Emhyr's court and become Ciri's advisor, and hoped Geralt would take Yennefer with him and leave everything to her. Gallery Philippa Eilhart (2).gif Philippa Eilhart (3).gif Philippa Eilhart (4).gif Philippa Eilhart (5).gif Philippa Eilhart (6).gif Philippa Eilhart (7).gif Philippa Eilhart (8).gif Philippa Eilhart (9).gif Philippa Eilhart (10).gif Philippa Eilhart (11).gif Philippa 1.gif Philippa 2.gif Philippa 3.gif Philippa 4.gif Philippa 5.gif Philippa 6.gif Philippa 7.gif Philippa 8.gif Philippa 9.gif Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Eye Mask Category:Girl Gang Member Category:Hegemony Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Lesbian Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Noblewoman Category:Pervert Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Sex Category:Tyrant Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Witch Category:Betrayer Category:Hypnosis Category:Murder: Black Magic